


An Auronar Maid (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Harriet Monkhouse</p><p>tune: A North County Maid</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Auronar Maid (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

An Auronar maid  
Through the galaxy strayed,  
For with her own leaders she did not agree;  
But she wept and she sighed  
And she telepathicised  
"How I wish once again on Auron I might be!  
For my people do say  
That however far you've gone  
You will still feel the pull of the planet Auron.

"Now widely I roam  
Exiled from my dear home,  
Where thoughts are shared freely  
With no need for speech,  
Where you're never alone  
When your sister is a clone  
And the comfort of contact is always in reach.  
And my people do say  
That however far you've gone  
You will still feel the pull of the planet Auron.

"Strange worlds have I found  
Where moon discs skim the ground;  
I'll own the cosmos is a wonderful sight.  
But there's nowhere in space  
Like our Replication Base  
Where young clones develop from morning to night.  
And my people do say  
That however far you've gone  
You will still feel the pull of the planet Auron.

"No doubt if I pleased  
I could pairbond with ease:  
On board we're outnumbered by men (four to two).  
But whoever I wed  
Must speak straight into my head  
And pilot me back to my Auronar home.  
For my people do say  
That however far you've gone  
You will still feel the pull of the planet Auron."


End file.
